Pigtails 4ever
by ranchan-akari
Summary: Hikaru and Ranma meet up. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Blah.

A/N Reposted for easier reading.

Prologue/Chapter 1 (I couldn't decide…)

_Cephiro inhabitants (other countries involved)--_

Cephiro. The world that is controlled by will has fallen. The complete of the total destruction of Cephiro would be over only in a matter of days. The leaders of the faeries and sprites are dead. All the monsters and other such creatures have been teleported to another galaxy-where they will be able live without any more problems. The rest of the faeries and sprites will be transferred back into their original homes. The human inhabitants will be moved to Earth where they will have to blend in. They are to have a decent home with proper amounts of money and suitable jobs and incomes waiting for them when they reach their destination. Destination: Japan.

Where in Japan? Everywhere, not just in any one city. Their memories will not be erased. Their time in Cephiro not to be forgotten... unless they want it to be so. Their magic powers and abilities will stay with them as well-the one thing to put them apart from other earthlings. They will, however, be warned not to use their magic in front of non-Cephirans.

_Magic Knights--_

The Magic Knight's ability to teleport to Cephiro's world will have to be taken away. Otherwise, their powers will still be as strong as they have ever been. The Cephirans will still be able to follow the their religion. They won't, however, be able to recognize their Pillar, the Magic Knight of Rayearth, the spirit of fire. The Cephirans that know her personally will know that she was once their Pillar, but will not be able to worship her as a properly. Those that know the Magic Knights personally will be sent specifically to Tokyo in Japan in their original forms. Their memories of Cephiro and their adventures there will remain unchanged. They will also be allowed to keep their magic and ability to summon armor and weapons out of nowhere. Their gauntlets will remain with them as well, with its power to store things in pockets of "nothing". Though they don't really need it anymore since they can store their weapons in pockets of nothing with out the help of the gauntlets. But the gauntlets can store anything in their pockets of nothing.

--

_One year later--_

"I'm home!" yelled Hikaru as she came through the doorway singing to herself. She stopped abruptly, seeing her three brothers sitting grimly in the living room.

"What's the matter?" asked Hikaru. "Why's everybody so grim looking? Did someone die?"

Masaru's serious glance silenced her at once. He stated quietly, "Hikaru...Mom is in the hospital."

"What?!? Why?!?"

"She had a heart attack right after you left for school. Dad's with her right now."

"Did the doctors tell you how long she'd be in there?"

"As long as it takes them to find out how bad her heart problems are and how to treat it."

"In other words, you mean that Mom's going to be there for a long time."

"Yes."

Just then the front door opened and Mr. Shidou walked in.

Hikaru ran up to him and asked, "Is Mom okay?"

Mr. Shidou walked to the couch and sat down slowly with exhaustion.

"I don't know Hikaru. I truly don't know," Mr. Shidou said massaging his temples. He sighed loudly, "Hikaru, Masaru, Kakeru... go to bed. I have some important matters to discuss with Satoru."

"Ok dad," said Hikaru, Masaru, and Kakeru together. As they left the living room, Mr. Shidou turned to Satoru, the oldest of the Shidou quad.

"Ok Satoru, we've got a few problem right now. Since mom's in the hospital, you're going to have to stay home to take care of the house since you are the oldest and the most responsible. Then there's the problem of money. We all have to work-including Masaru and Kakeru-in order to pay mom's hospital bills. Masaru and Kakeru don't have a problem with that, but then there's Hikaru. She's too young to get her working license."

Satoru thought for a moment and asked, "Don't you have a friend that lives in Nerima who owns a dojo? Wasn't his name Soun Tendo or something like that?"

Mr. Shidou nodded his head. Encouraged, Satoru continued on, " You're still in touch with him, right?"

Again Mr. Shidou nodded his head. "Doesn't he have three daughters that would get along great with Hikaru?" asked Satoru

Realization dawned over Mr. Shidou. He asked, "Are you saying that we should send Hikaru over there with them until your mom heals?"

Satoru nodded his head, "If that's OK with them."

Mr.Shidou stood up, saying, "I'll write Soun a letter right now to see if it is."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: What a waste of energy typing this thing!

Chapter 2

_The next day, at the Tendo Dojo--_

"Daddyyyy! You've got mail!" yelled Nabiki on the top of her lungs, waking the whole house up.

Soun Tendo walked into the room and asked Nabiki groggily, "Do you really have to yell like that so early in the morning Nabiki? Some people were trying to get some sleep, you know."

Nabiki blinked innocently, "Oh, I'm so sorry. But I thought that you would want to know that it's mailed from Tokyo."

Mr. Tendo started, "From Tokyo? Who do I know from Tokyo?"

Kasumi walked out from the kitchen, from which she was cooking breakfast in, "Doesn't you friend Mr. Shidou live there? He has three sons and a daughter."

Mr. Tendo blinked in surprise and stopped in the process of opening the letter. "How do you know that he has three sons and a daughter?"

Kasumi blushed saying, "Satoru and I kept in touch ever since he and I met and found out that we both liked to cook."

"Oh," was all that Mr. Tendo said. He went back to opening the letter and reading it. As soon as he finished, He rushed to the phone and picked the receiver only to realize what time it was and put it back down. He picked it up again though remembering that the letter had said to call them as soon as they made up their mind that if Hikaru could stay with them or not. Mr. Tendo dailed the phone number written on the letter and waited for someone to pick up the phone.

_//Hello. You have reached the Shidou residence. How may I help you?//_ said a deep, tired voice.

Mr. Tendo recognized the voice as his old friend Mr.Shidou. He said in to the phone, "Shidou? Is that you?"

_//Tendo? You got my letter? So is it okay for my daughter to stay at your house?//_

"Yes, it's okay for your daughter to stay at my house," said Mr. Tendo amused in spite of himself at the relief in Mr. Shidou's voice.

Over the phone Mr. Shidou let out the breath he had been holding and thanked Mr. Tendo profoundly. He told Mr. Tendo that Hikaru would be arriving there the day after tomorrow, said bye, and hanged up.

Mr. Shidou walked into the kitchen and leaned on the counter. Satoru, who was in there cooking breakfast asked what Mr. Tendo had said.

Mr. Shidou told him that Mr. Tendo had said that it was okay. Then they set up the table and yelled for Hikaru, Masaru, and Kakeru to come down stairs to eat breakfast.

During breakfast, Mr. Shidou and Satoru told Hikaru about her going to the Tendo's.

When Hikaru heard that she was going to the Tendo's for the time being, she opened her mouth to complain... until she saw her father's eyes and saw that they were tired and troubled. She realized that with out her their, her dad would have less to worry about, so she agreed to pack and go on the train that day and skip school. Masaru had told her that she would be transferring to Furinkan High in Nerima, close to the Tendo Dojo.

--

Later that day at the train station-

Hikaru sighed to herself as she got on to the train. When she found a seat, she sat down thinking to herself, _This is going to be a long day..._

Masaru had arranged for Hikaru to spend a night at an Inn nearby the high school so that she would not have to bother Mr. Tendo. The day after, she would go to school. After school she would go back to the Inn, get her stuff, and head over to the Tendo Dojo. But Hikaru did not have to do that because she had all her luggage in her gauntlet and she carried that inside her school bag with her school things. Soon after the train conductor announced over the intercom, _//Ladies and gentlemen, we will be soon arriving at Nerima.//_

Hikaru grabbed her school bag and stood up as soon as she felt the train stop and walked out on to Nerima train station as soon as the train doors opened. She walked out of the train station into the sunshine, feeling like a stranger. Hikaru mentally scolded herself. Of coarse she was a stranger there. She had never been there before except once when she was only four yours. She looked around her and was satisfied on what she found. She started walking in the direction leading to the Inn she was supposed to stay in according to Satoru's map. Suddenly she heard a shout from over head,

"**TODAY IS THE DAY YOU DIE RANMA SAOTOME!!!!"**

Hikaru, being of a slight martial artist, automatically jumped to the side. The man that had shouted landed in the spot she had just jumped out of, creating a small crater there. Hikaru looked around to see what affect it had on the people around her. She was very surprised to see that the people simply gave the crater a berth and kept walking. Hikaru thought to herself, _If these people aren't surprised about that, what are they surprised about?!?!_

Just then Hikaru heard another shout from above, **"RYOUGA!!! YOU IDIOT!! I'M RIGHT HERE!! HOW COULD I BE OVER THERE?!?!"**

Hikaru looked for the source of the yell. A pigtailed man in traditional Chinese clothes came flying toward her or the man in the crater. She backed away a little more to ensure her safety and watched the man to see what he was doing. When the man started to glow blue, Hikaru backed away a little more and decided to treat this spectacle like everybody else did. She turned her back, though it made her senses scream, and headed for the Inn.

Tbc…

A/N WoOt! R&R Yeah!


End file.
